U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,036, issued May 23, 1978, 4,094,840, issued June 13, 1978, 4,133,811, issued Jan. 9, 1979, and 4,146,538, issued Mar. 27, 1979, each discloses androstene intermediates wherein the D-ring has the formula ##STR1## wherein R' is alkyl or aryl, and both R' groups are the same.